


Sofa Wars

by BunniesofDoom



Series: Domestic Bliss [22]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Fluff without Plot, M/M, Skate!Family for the Win, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-05
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-15 21:48:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28571025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BunniesofDoom/pseuds/BunniesofDoom
Summary: “Do you see what I have to put up with? Even when they're arguing they're still gross and sappy."
Relationships: Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov, Otabek Altin & Yuri Plisetsky
Series: Domestic Bliss [22]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/636410
Comments: 4
Kudos: 114





	Sofa Wars

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guess who's still alive and didn't abandon this series? This is based off a comic by doodles-on-ice on tumblr that I have linked in my fanfiction.net bio (same username). Please check out their art!
> 
> Trying yet again to post this this morning since my computer apparently hated me last night
> 
> Enjoy!

"Makka, please come here. Your daddy misses you."

"You're going to have to try harder than that," Yuuri replies without bothering to look up from his book. Next to him, Makkachin is curled up happily on a cushion, happily ignoring his owner.

"He's my dog," Victor says with a pout. "Makka, come here. Come here boy!"

The poodle wags his tail but otherwise ignores Victor. Yuuri scratches him behind the ears.

"Oh come on, don't ignore me." The dog proceeds to do just that.

"Maybe you should try offering him something," Yuuri suggests wryly, turning the page of his book. "Since begging him doesn't seem to be working."

"I should not have to resort to bribery to cuddle with my own dog," Victor whines. "He can't ignore me forever. Come here, Makka, that's a good boy!"

Makkachin continues to ignore him, closing his eyes and curling closer to Yuuri.

"You'd be surprised." Yuuri smirks slightly. "Dogs can be very petty. And stubborn."

"I am not going to sink to his level," Victor argues. "Come here Makkachin! Makka!"

Still nothing.

"Makkachin! Want some dinner?"

The dog immediately perks up at the offer, but Yuuri glares at Victor. "He already had his dinner, Victor. You can't give him two dinners just because you can't get him to come sit with you."

"Yuuri, why are you so cruel to me?" Victor visibly deflates, sinking deeper into his corner of the couch. Makkachin whines in disappointment.

"You'll just have to find some other way to tempt him over," Yuuri says, clearly struggling not to laugh.

After thinking for a moment, Victor's eyes light up. He leans over and starts going through the dog toys scattered on the ground near the couch. "Aha! Found it!" He exclaims triumphantly after a few moments of searching, holding up a stuffed octopus that happens to be Makkachin's favorite toy. "Makka! Come and get it!"

For a moment, it seems like his plan will work. Makkachin sits up with a snort, his ears pricked with interest. But after just staring at Victor for a moment, the dog flops back down with a huff.

"Oh, come on!" Victor complains. "This is a betrayal! Mutiny!"

"Betrayed by your own dog. This is truly a tragedy," Yuuri pretends to cry in mock-sympathy, before abandoning the act entirely and giggling loudly. "Clearly you're going to have to up your game if you really want those snuggles."

"To be ignored like this in my own house, truly unforgivable." Victor hums loudly for a moment before smirking. "I've got it!"

Clambering off the sofa, Victor darts into the kitchen. When he returns, he practically bounces back onto his side of the couch. In his hands is a bag of Makkachin's favorite treats.

Yuuri raises an eyebrow. "Wow, you've really decided to pull out the big guns."

"Anything for my Makka!" Victor beams, certain that his plan is going to work. He holds out a treat. "Makkachin, do you want a treat?"

The dog immediately gets up and rushes over to Victor, who grins triumphantly. "Yes! It worked!"

His face falls when Makkachin takes the treat and immediately goes back to Yuuri's side of the sofa and curling up again to munch on his snack.

"Well, you were close," Yuuri points out. "Guess you lose this round."

Victor pouts.

"I can think of another way for you to get the dog back on your side. It's really simple, too."

"Really? You won't just let this go?"

Yuuri shakes his head.

"Okay," Victor sighs loudly. "Yuuri, I'm sorry that I forgot to pick up the groceries on my way home. I'll try to do better and remember next time."

"I accept your apology." Yuuri looks at the dog next to him. "Well, Makkachin, he did apologize."

Makkachin huffs loudly, but gets up, stretching languidly, and goes to curl up in the center of the couch, right between Yuuri and Victor. "Makka!" Victor exclaims loudly, wrapping his arms around the dog.

Neither of the men notice Yuri in the doorway, surreptitiously filming them on his phone. He sends the video to Otabek. "Do you see what I have to put up with? Even when they're arguing they're still gross and sappy."

"You have my condolences, Yuri. How was practice today? How are your new routines working out?"

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Please comment and leave kudos if you liked it.


End file.
